Hokori o motsu: Hold On To Your Pride
by Sanguinary Toxicity
Summary: Pride was all they have left between them other than their names, other than their jutsu and identities. Pride was something that couldn't be stripped from them or washed away in the endless river of blood. For their pride in being Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki was all they had left.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedication: AceOfCrows, who loves the characters the most of all! Don't worry dear heart, Mito will have drabbles too!**

* * *

At eight years old, Uchiha Madara thought himself terribly smart, clever and rather important. It made perfect sense to him. Madara's father was a member of the Council of Generals (though low ranking, but Madara chose not to think about that small fact), won several battles, was a master of the Sharingan and all Uchiha jutsu, and was the only Uchiha able to stand alone against Senju Butsuma. Needless to say, Madara thought his father was as close to a god as a human could possibly get.

And Madara's four younger brothers agreed with him, as the four of them sat in their room discussing various things from how ugly the Senju really are, what the Senju really look like, the fact that the Senju all had woodlice because they lived in a forest, who had the better kunai and shuriken and who'd most likely awaken their Sharingan first. They all agreed that on the latter that it would be Madara, since he was the oldest and the strongest amongst them. Yet, sometimes they talked about their father. And it was during their nightly discussion that Madara got the brilliant idea of attending a council meeting.

"I wanna come!" Kichiro shouted, the eager cry swiftly mimicked by the three younger boys. "I wanna go to a council meeting!"

Madara scowled, "No! You are too young! Besides I'm the oldest!"

"It's not fair that you get to go and we can't!" Itsuki whined.

"I never said I was going...yet! I still haven't asked Otou-san."

"Well, ask him!" shouted Seiji, Itsuki's twin. Madara puffed out his cheeks.

"I will!" he huffed and stood up, brushing imaginary dust off of his scabbed knees. His four brothers sucked in a breath and watched Madara leave the room and head down the hall towards their parents' bed room.

When Madara reached the door his parents room, he knocked on it three times. He had to stand on his tip toes to reach a decent spot of solid wood for a good sounding knock, but he did so anyway. The door slid open to reveal his father in his sleepwear. "Madara, you should be in bed," Tajima stated.

"What's the matter dear?" Sumiko, Madara's mother, called from the futon.

"Nothing, it's only Madara," Tajima called back before looking at his son. "Bedtime Madara."

"I want to go to a council meeting," Madara stated firmly, looking his father square in the eye.

"No," Tajima shook his head, "out of the question. You are way too young for such things."

"I'm eight, Otou-san."

"I'm well aware that you are eight. But you still aren't going."

"I killed a man. Several actually."

_You don't need to remind me, Madara. _Tajima thought sadly. It was every parent's wish that their children will grow up with everything they lacked; for shinobi parents it was the despoiling of their childhood through war, alas it was such a fate that their children would go to war as well. "Just because you've killed before doesn't make you worthy to come to a council meeting."

Madara frowned, he really wanted to go to a council meeting. He tapped the floor with his left big toe, hands innocently clasped behind his back and head turned to the side. He looked up and gave his father his most pathetic expression. It was a hit and miss technique: sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. Tonight, however, Madara got lucky. "Please Otou-san, can I go the council meeting?" Madara put just enough innocent plea into his voice and it was like twisting a knife in an opponent's heart.

"Very well," Tajima ran a hand down his face, "I'm assuming your brothers want to come too?"

Madara nodded. "Yes."

"Fine. But you five behave! And if you good, I'll show all of you a new jutsu."

Madara's eyes grew wide, a new jutsu if he and his brothers behaved. "Yes, Otou-san," Madara bowed, "I won't disappoint you. Good night!" and with that he ran off to deliver the good news to his brothers.

* * *

The following morning Tajima followed by his five sons, headed off to the council chamber. Tajima was early so he could organize his sons. Madara was to sit slightly behind him while the four younger ones would sit against the wall. Izuna, who was only five, felt it was rather early to be awake and was taking a nap on Seiji's lap. Tajima didn't mind, since a sleeping child was less likely to disturb things. He fixed Madara, Kichiro, Itsuki and Seiji with a firm glare. "Now you four behave! That goes for Izuna too if we wakes up. You five are privileged to be here. Learn from this experience and apply it to your adult lives," Tajima said, the unspoken _if you live long enough_ hung like a headsman's axe in the air. "Understand?"

"Yes, Otou-san," the four boys said and with a firm nod.

"Good," Tajima said and sat down at his seat, and waited for the other council members to come. They trickled in and the meeting began.

Madara of course was being as attentive as an eight-year-old could be. Nodding when his father nodded and agreeing with his father on everything under the sun, silently of course. He only frowned when jutsu he didn't know came up. There was a few minutes of discussing lifting the band of two jutsu called Izanami and Izanagi. Madara had never heard of them and made a mental note to ask his father about them when they got home.

All was going swell, until about half-way through the meeting when Izuna woke up and being five got rather bored rather quickly. So, to amuse himself he began to poke Seiji in the ear, giggling softly.

"Izuna stop it," Seiji whispered, "I'm trying to pay attention."

"I'm not doing anything," Izuna replied, and continued his annoying poking.

"Yes you are! You're poking me! Stop it!"

"I'm not touching you!" Izuna chimed in a soft sing-song voice.

"Izuna!" Seiji hissed. Madara turned and shot them both a furious glare, pressing his fingers to his lips and all was good for about five minutes, when Izuna started poking Seiji in the ribs and this time Seiji poked back. The two of them soon got into a poking fight that grew in volume as well as physically.

"Stop it!" Madara hissed, eyes narrowing and giving his brothers his fiercest glare. They stopped but it once again lasted only for five minutes and this time brought a dozing Itsuki into the mess. Kichiro tried to silence them before Madara turned again but he just got dragged into it as well, and it soon became an impromptu wrestling match. Madara stood his seat and trotted over to his brothers. "I said stop it! If we don't behave we won't get to learn a new jutsu!"

"He started it!" the four younger ones cried, rather loudly, causing Tajima to turn.

"All of you! OUT! NOW!"

"Yes, Otou-san," Madara nodded, grabbing Kichiro by the collar and dragging him off, the other three followed. Once safely outside Madara rounded on his brothers and gave them all a tongue lashing, but he soon felt guilty because poor little Izuna burst into tears. It was at last settled they head into town and get dango before returning home for ninja practice. Upon returning home, Tajima gave all of them a tongue lashing, and Izuna's tears didn't move him. They went to bed hungry and without a cool new jutsu.

* * *

**First in a series of drabbles centered around the Konoha Founders. I hope you enjoyed this! **

**Kichiro, Seiji and Itsuki and Madara's three unnamed brothers. **

**R'n'R**

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


End file.
